As the use of all kinds of terminals becomes widespread, the number of terminal applications (also referred to as apps) has greatly increased. The terminals include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, tablet computers, personal computers, smart watches, and vehicle-mounted mobile stations.
Generally, different apps to be run on terminals are provided separately by different Independent Software Vendors (ISV). A user may use an app to obtain service information provided by the ISV server associated with the app. Apps may display corresponding service information in the form of a web page. Accordingly, users may use a public browser or a browser embedded within an app to browse the web page so as to view the service information.
According to conventional use of apps, a user uses multiple apps to acquire corresponding multiple pieces of related service information. For example, a user may purchase a ticket for a movie on a purchasing app. After purchasing the ticket, the user may also view reviews of the movie on a movie review app and view the latest news (e.g., from a news source such as Weibo) about the movie's leading actors on the corresponding news app (e.g., the Weibo app). In this case, the ticket information for the movie, the movie review, and the latest news on the movie's leading actors are multiple pieces of the related service information.
However, because each app is independent of each other, the user in the application scenario of the example above would need to separately open each app and separately look up the appropriate service information in each app, and the browser would have to separately send each web page including this service information to the user for display. Clearly, such an approach involves the user in many annoying operations. The browser inefficiently displays multiple pieces of related service information provided by different apps.